


i just wanna see some pleasure in your eyes

by IrreverentFangirl



Series: Almost 700 Followers Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Deathly Hallows, Pre-Epilogue, Tumblr Prompt, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"700 followers prompts: OKGO The Writing's on the Wall, HP: Ron/Hermione" - xidear</i> </p><p>Ron and Hermione having a frank talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just wanna see some pleasure in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> set post-deathly hallows, by like two years after the war? originally posted on my [tumblr](http://prxttybird.tumblr.com/)

Ron was standing behind Hermione with his arms wrapped around her waist. “Hey, love,” he said. 

Hermione rolled her eyes even as she cuddled into him. “Hello Ron.” She closed her eyes, yawning. 

Ron sighed. “I’m sorry the last few years have been so tough,” he said. “For everything. Even with the war being over, we haven’t had enough time to…bond. We’ve been friends for so long, and now we’re dating, but we haven’t had time to just be romantic and loving together. And I’m sorry for that.” 

Hermione shook her head. “No,” she said. “Ron, the aftermath of the war has been harder than the war itself was. And as much as I love you, as much as I’ve loved you since fifth year, I haven’t been there for you.” 

Ron leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “But I haven’t been there for you either, ’Mione. So, let’s just go out tonight. Let’s have fun!” 

“Fine,” Hermione said, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me requests!


End file.
